


the voice under all the silence

by Eliza



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fornicari community prompt: "i like my body when it is with your body," by e. e. cummings.<br/>Rana found the title in another e. e. cummings poem, "being to timelessness as it's to time"</p>
    </blockquote>





	the voice under all the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Fornicari community prompt: "i like my body when it is with your body," by e. e. cummings.  
> Rana found the title in another e. e. cummings poem, "being to timelessness as it's to time"

"Hakkai's right, you should eat more."

"I don't want to hear about what Hakkai thinks."

"I think you should eat more."

"I don't care what you think either."

Goku smiled into the hollow created by Sanzo's shoulder blade. If Sanzo cared, he wouldn't be Sanzo. No, that wasn't right, Sanzo cared. A lot. Too much sometimes. But he didn't care about himself, which was why he needed Goku. But it would be better not to let him know that.

For now, Goku was more than content that Sanzo was letting him stay where he was, curled against Sanzo's back, both of them still warm from what Sanzo would call unnecessary exertion, if anyone asked. Goku wasn't asking. Sanzo hadn't complained at the time. Goku smiled again as he rubbed his cheek over the knobs of Sanzo's spine, Sanzo had actually reached for him, held him close for moments at a time. He'd let Goku touch him just for the sake of touching him, without insisting they "get on with it."

He tried it again, sliding his fingers along Sanzo's ribs, cradling his hand in the shallow hollow between ribs and hip. It was tempting to curve his fingers around that strong bone again, but the evocative grip might be pushing things and Goku wanted to keep enjoying the feeling of Sanzo's body against his hands. He risked sliding over the curve though, and then down to the base of the smooth muscles of Sanzo's back. Sanzo might look skinny, but when you touched him, there was no doubt that he was strong.

An appreciative hum escaped him as he caressed the flesh along Sanzo's spine and Goku felt the tension jump under his cheek before Sanzo spoke.

"If you think–"

"You said you didn't care what I thought."

Sanzo shifted and looked sharply over his shoulder. Goku met the look with a smile, not gloating, not a grin, just a happy smile. Sanzo rolled his eyes and muttered, "Monkey," and turned back to his original position.

It was as close to permission as Goku had ever been given.


End file.
